Moments
by PadfootsPrincessJ
Summary: A series of 100worddrabbles about points in the relationship between Severus and Hermione. Inspired by physics terms. None are HBP or DH compliant. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

**Moments**

A series of 100-word-drabbles that came to me while I was revising for my physics exam. Each titled after a part of the AS level "forces and motion" module. Not all of them are connected to each other. None of them are HBP or DH compliant.

* * *

Tension

Severus and Hermione were sitting in his lab, discussing their current project.

"I have been doing this a lot long than you and I know what I am talking about."

"But the mistletoe would act as a catalyst for the…"

"No! It would cause the whole lot to turn into a meaningless cauldron of slime." Their voices were rising.

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I have been doing this for years. I…"

"You are in no way open to my ideas!"

"Impudent woman…"

"Evil bastard."

Their lips pressed together heatedly.

"Why did I marry you?"

"You love me."

* * *

Work

Hermione sat at her desk, back to a bubbling cauldron. "Damn forms," she said, stretching her back. "The ingredient isn't even dangerous and…" A knock at the door.

"Severus!" She exclaimed, happily pressing her lips to his.

"You need to get out of this lab soon," he said, taking the cauldron off of the heat and casting a stasis charm.

"And where are we going?"

"Out to lunch," he replied, pulling her to him, Apparating them both to the restaurant.

Returning to her desk, Hermione was in a much better mood, smile on her face. Her back was better too.

* * *

Power

The first potions class of the year was always interesting to Hermione and her final year was no different. Snape's speech was incredibly dramatic. She always got lost in it, but so far he had never noticed. He'd go on in his low, soft voice, intimidating a majority of the school, but she always admired it. It got everyone paying attention in an incredibly dangerous environment yet there was something else in that speech she admired. He hadn't noticed her yet, but that changed this year.

"Detention, Granger, for not paying attention."

She'd get to see him tonight, after all.

* * *

Acceleration

The beginning of the summer after her final year had been boring. That was until Snape had spent time at Grimmauld Place and they struck up a conversation. They had spent increasing amounts of time together. The end of summer came and soon it was time for them both to return to Hogwarts – him to teach and her to apprentice with McGonagall. He invited her to his rooms on several occasions. Slowly, their relationship progressed. Brushing hands, kissing cheeks and then lips. One night, however, the progression sped up. In that one night, the entire dynamic of their relationship changed.

* * *

Pressure

"You're insane, Hermione. It's Snape."

"Yes, Ron, I had noticed that."

"When? When you were sleeping together?" Harry yelled.

"Potter! You will keep a civil tongue in your head. Hermione wished to inform you of our relationship. I however, wished to proceed without telling you."

"How long have you been sneaking around? Lying to us all?"

"Long enough to know that I love him."

"Merlin, Hermione! When you come to your senses you're going to regret this! End it, before you do something stupid!"

"Like what? Get engaged? Too late, Potter. So act like idiots, it doesn't matter to us."

* * *

Energy

"Beautiful," he muttered into her hair. He pressed his lips to hers, pulled her closer to his body and pulled blankets over their bodies. Hours had passed since she had come to Hogwarts, most of that spent worshipping each other's bodies.

So tired now. But their time together was too precious to be wasted by sleeping. His arms around her and their legs entwined, he said the words he had been trying to say for too long, but had been too scared to say. He quietly murmured it to her.

"Hmm?" She enquired, having not heard him.

"I love you."

* * *

Motive Force

Why?

It was the question he had been asking himself all night. Why?

He wasn't attractive, he wasn't rich. He wasn't nice to most of the people who knew him. So why then would she want to be with him?

Of course, they had the most incredible conversations – but intellectual stimulation couldn't be enough for a relationship, could it? He didn't know why she stayed with him. He guessed that it was just one of those things he'd never know.

"Coming to bed, Severus?" She asked, standing naked in the doorway to his bedroom.

There was always that, he supposed.

* * *

A/N What do you all think? You've read it, so review it! Tell me which was your favourite and any way I can improve (it's the first time I've written something like this). In case you're wondering - according to word count they are all 100 words exactly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Moments part 2**

Part two of my drabble series, this time inspired by chemistry terms from the 'Foundation Chemistry' module.

* * *

Bonding

The annual ball at the Ministry was incredibly dull, as it had been last year and the year before. Both Severus and Hermione had, as before, met up at the punch bowl and were complaining about everything (and everyone) there: the music, the groupies, the ministry sycophants and, worst of all, the people who lapped up the attention gained by being a war hero. It was the only time that they ever got together and discussed anything. They both loved to moan – although neither would admit it. And, even less likely to be admitted, they both enjoyed the other's company.

* * *

Equation

The stupid girl! What a ludicrous idea! How the heck did she think she could link mathematics and relationships in such a way? It was ridiculous. Some silly school-girl crush, perhaps. He had no idea why. Why would she even try to work out the probability that their "potential relationship" would work out? Was that even possible? He would have to find out. Until then, he would put her off of the idea until she graduated.

"But, Professor…!"

"Leave, now, Miss Granger! If I hear one more word about your "calculations" I'll give you detention with Filch for a month!"

* * *

Mole

He couldn't let him find out. The Dark Lord was probing his mind; trying to find a hint of treachery. He kept his mental barriers up around the memories concerning the Order, oh yes. But his strongest ones were erected about the ones concerning her. The seventh year he couldn't keep out of his mind. That was the greatest secret he kept. One even Albus didn't know. If the Dark Lord found this out, he'd not only be killed, he'd be tortured. Falling for a muggleborn? Unthinkable in his eyes!

The attack finished. "Very well, Severus. You may leave now."

* * *

Volume

"Will you turn that racket down?!" Severus yelled at his lover.

"What?!" She called back to him, pressing pause on the charmed CD player.

"What on earth was that noise?"

"ACDC. Great music."

"Are there not better things you could put on that contraption? Something with a melody?"

"What's wrong with this?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips. She then skipped to track seven. She hit play, walked over to Severus's side and pushed her body close to his. She placed her lips on his, took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Little lover…" The CD sung out.

* * *

Concentration

"Severus." Hermione called. He looked up from the potion he was working on.

"I'm busy, Hermione."

"Severus!" He ignored the woman in his quarters.

He stirred the cauldron twice anti-clockwise, and then once clockwise.

"Severus, get your skinny arse in here before I'm forced to do this on my own!"

He cast a stasis charm on the potion in front of him and went in search of his wife. It was only when he opened the door to the bathroom that he found her. He walked in and felt the humid heat on his skin.

"Will you scrub my back?"

* * *

Nucleus

The living room was where they could always be found. It contained all their books – a large collection by anyone's standards. They'd have their epic conversations discussing everything from potions to climate change. It was where their relationship had first progressed from the professional. It would always be their favourite room, the one they would turn to for comfort. She would look for him there after a difficult day, and he would look for her there when she needed refuge from her idiotic friends. When would they realise that she spent too much time with their teacher to be normal?

* * *

Energy level

"Come on, Hermione!" Harry and Ron pleaded at her. "You never leave the castle anymore, you don't come to Hogsmeade and you don't watch us play Quidditch."

"I watch you play!"

"Only inter-house games. Why is that?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer. Could she tell them the truth? No, was the honest answer. "I've just been really tired recently, guys."

Harry laughed. "That's because you work too hard. Take a break once in a while."

But what they didn't know was that it wasn't work that was draining her energy. It was her lover's baby, growing inside of her.

* * *

Polarity

They were complete opposites. She had always been one of the good, he had flirted with the evil. She was always optimistic and bright but he was grumpy and always seeing the worst. She was sociable yet he couldn't bring himself to get close to anyone, but her. You know what they say: opposites attract. There never was a truer case. Anyone could see that their differences complemented the other. What they failed to see was that those differences went well beyond what they saw. They were yin and yang, positive and negative. And all great balances must be maintained.

* * *

Trends

"Have you seen my book?"

"Where did the elves leave my robes?"

Familiar and comforting, the rushing around of the morning routine was as predictable as the students' choice of location for trysts. Neither could locate anything the first time they looked for it. Washing was hurried, hair tamed, makeup ignored. And when they finally did settle down, it was only because they were out of their rooms. Then it was breakfast in the great hall followed by him returning to the dungeons for first period potions, while she would walk up flights of stairs to reach the arithmancy classroom.

* * *

Reduction

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked, his carefully schooled mask falling from his face. "It's ridiculous!"

"When you can't walk in a straight line from the living room to the bedroom – that's ridiculous." She said, shifting the box under her arm.

"I'll admit, it's a little cramped, but we can deal with it."

"Severus, you can deal with it. We have too many books."

"That's just not possible."

"I'm donating a couple of boxes to the library. You'll still be able to read them if you need to."

He sighed. "No such thing as too many books."

* * *

A/N Please review! I still want to know what your favorite one was. If I get enough inspiration I may try this for the other modules in the subjects. It's the highlight of my day. Thanks to everyone who reviewed part one! To be honest I didn't think I was going to add another part to this, but chemistry revision was more boring than the physics. Lul, J 


	3. Chapter 3

**Moments part 3**

Angeleye68, I accept your challenge!

More 100-word-drabbles, this time inspired by biology words. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Cells

"Severus!"

"Hermione? Didn't I tell you? I don't want you here. It's not good for you." Hermione approached the bars that locked her husband away. War had ended, Voldemort destroyed, costing more lives than anyone could have imagined. When Dumbledore had died, Severus's security had died with him. The Ministry had sentenced him to life in Azkaban with only one chance – his next appeal, yet he had chosen to ignore it. Hermione had tried to stay away, but she had to tell him.

"Be reasonable, love…"

"I'm going to represent you at your appeal and you're definitely going to win."

* * *

Nutrition

Friday night, nothing to do but relax together. They took it in turns to read a chosen book. And they'd chill out in bed, snacking. Hermione's choice was chocolate; Severus's was ice-cream. Both knew that their indulgences weren't healthy, but they couldn't get enough, just like their own relationship. No matter how much time they spent together, they always needed more. It was on one particular Friday, that Severus decided to solve this problem.

Dripping melted ice-cream onto her stomach, he licked it off slowly, looked up at her and asked her to move in with him. She said yes.

* * *

Transport

"No! Absolutely not. I refuse to put my life in danger because you dislike the floo."

"There's nothing wrong with flying. Exactly what do you mean by "putting your life in danger"? Flying is the safest way of travelling. Everyone knows that. What's the real reason, you don't want to fly?"

"There is no real reason, Severus. What's the reason you don't like the floo?"

"No, we were talking about you." Hermione paused for a second, before saying that she was scared of heights. "So why did you not object to that night on the Astronomy Tower?" Severus asked, smirking.

* * *

Reproduction

"Severus?" A noise of disinterest was all she heard. "Severus!"

"Hermione! I'm trying to calculate the quantity of flobberworm extract that this needs," he replied, gesturing towards the boiling cauldron behind him.

"Yeah, well this is more important!" Hermione folded her arms.

"I believe, madam, that a potion to prevent premature labour is more important than whatever small piece of information you have to…"

"I'm pregnant." Hermione interrupted, trying to throw her husband off of his speech.

"Like I said more imp…what?!"

"I'm pregnant! With child, knocked up, got a bun …"

He stopped her speech with a solid kiss.

* * *

Hormones

Tears pouring down her cheeks, Hermione's sobs filled the empty room. She didn't know why she was crying, she just was.

"Hermione?"

"Go away!" she called at the opening door.

"Can we talk? Please?"

"Go away!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's not that." Severus opened the door a little more and walked to the bed his lover was crying on.

"Your…cycle?" he asked, a little uncomfortably.

"How did you…? Oh, of course, you observed me like the sneaky Slytherin you are," Hermione sniffed.

"I brought you something I thought might help," he said, holding a bar of Honeduke's chocolate.

* * *

Evolution

They had started off as acquaintances, occasionally discussing their respective fields over dinner in the Great Hall. As time progressed, they talked more and more, moving from their own subjects to others: politics, plans for weekends and holidays, goings on with friends. One evening, he invited her into his quarters after they had patrolled the halls together. They had a drink and talked some more. It slowly became a weekly habit and it was one of those evenings when they first kissed. It was simple, sweet. It was a similar evening when he finally plucked up the courage to propose.

* * *

Classification

"What have you done?!" Severus roared, unable to believe his own eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"My books! You've ruined them!"

"I've done no such thing," Hermione replied calmly. "I've simply rearranged them."

"You've destroyed my filing system."

"It was inefficient and, to be honest, completely wrong. There was no semblance of order."

"So you've rearranged them by author's name? What did you do to the ones with no author's name in them?"

"Top shelf, all the way along."

"So now I've got to remember the author to find it."

"Like you've got to remember my birthday."

* * *

A/N ok that's it. I'm now completely finished with this series. No more. None at all. Never again. Of course, that means you've got to review these ones even more! I'm currently starting another HGSS fic, but I won't post it until I've finished at least three chapters. Lul, J 


End file.
